


With Vampires and Werewolves and Marshmallows

by Calliatra



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Holding Hands, M/M, Schmoop, Trick or Treat 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/pseuds/Calliatra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You make me feel warm,” Troy tries, and that doesn’t really sound like what he’s trying to say, either, but it’s getting closer.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Vampires and Werewolves and Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vociferocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vociferocity/gifts).



> This doesn't really fit anywhere in the timeline, so let's just say it takes place in a hypothetical, non-gasleak season four?

Troy’s nose itches. He wiggles it, but it doesn’t help much.

“Abed,” he whispers, really quietly, “my nose itches.”

Abed is lying on the arm Troy would normally use to scratch. Which is actually probably good, because it makes him think before scratching. And realize that doing that with his hands right now would probably be kind of a bad idea for his nose. And his eyes. And his whole face. Maybe they should think about this sort of stuff before picking costumes next year. But it’s fine, it’s not really a problem, because Abed is on it. He scratches at Troy’s nose with his own – claw-free – hand.

“More left,” Troy whispers. Or is it more right? From which direction is he supposed to be looking at this?

But Abed’s already found the right spot, and Troy sighs happily. The part of Abed that’s on his chest – an arm, and sort of half a shoulder – moves up and down with it. So does Abed’s cape, which is lying all across Troy. He’s going to have to be careful that it doesn’t get caught on the claws when Abed jumps up.

 _If_ Abed jumps up.

“Abed,” he whispers, and turns his head so he’s talking almost directly into Abed’s ear. “Do you think they’re going to come?”

He feels Abed shrug.

Troy really hopes they do. Building a haunted house is fun, but it’s only _really_ fun if you get to scare someone with it. That’s the whole point. That’s why they made hand-written invitations for everyone in the study group, including themselves.

And, okay, maybe their haunted house is more of a haunted blanket fort, but they borrowed three sets of Annie’s spare sheets and eight more from Pavel and went all out, and now it’s a blanket _maze_. An _awesome_ blanket maze. It starts right at the door and takes up the whole apartment. (Well, except for Annie’s room because she said she wouldn’t sleep with rubber spiders all around her bed, and also, she really didn’t want everyone walking through her bedroom.) 

There’s flashing lights and spooky sounds and glow-in-the-dark ghosts that pop out from behind blankets and even some slimy vines hanging from the ceiling. And when it’s not flashing or popping, it’s completely, totally dark, so you have to feel your way through it. It really is pretty scary, even for Troy, even though he set up half the stuff and knows how it works. And that’s _without_ him as a werewolf and Abed as a vampire jumping out from under a fake coffin.

Troy is really glad he’s not alone in here. He _knows_ it’s all fake, and he knows how it works, and he even knows that if he gets lost he can follow the hidden trail of orange glow sticks to the bathroom – they’d both decided that was a good idea – but still. You never really know what’s hiding in the darkness, even if you’re the one who hid most of it. It’s never good to be alone in the dark.

So it’s good that Abed is here. Even better than if it were just anyone else, because Abed knows how Troy feels about this kind of darkness – he’s totally not scared of it, he just doesn’t _like_ it is all – and he won’t leave him alone in it. Not even to reenact a movie.

That thought makes him feel kind of warm inside. Which reminds him that he feels warm outside, too, all along his left side. Which reminds him that this is maybe really a lot of touching for Abed. So maybe he’s not really Abed right now.

“Abed?” he whispers. “Are you in character?”

“No,” Abed whispers back.

“Oh. So,” Troy sort of shrugs his left half, where they’re touching, “this is still okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, good.” It _is_ good. It feels nice, all warm and safe. “Hey, Abed,” he says, “I’m really glad you’re here.” Which doesn’t really make sense on its own like that, but he hopes Abed will get it anyway.

“I’m glad you’re here, too,” Abed says, which means he doesn’t.

“No, I mean…” Troy pauses. “I don’t really know what I mean.”

“Okay,” Abed says.

And that’s another thing that makes Troy feel all warm. The way he can be not-perfect, or not-smart, or not-sure, and Abed is just okay with it. Okay with him. Or, not just okay, even, but _happy_. Happy to have him around. Abed likes him, really likes him, and always likes him, no matter what he does, and that’s… that’s probably the best thing in Troy’s life. And that’s including meatball pizza and cuddly pajamas.

That’s probably the kind of thing he’s not supposed to say out loud. Real men don’t say things like that. But men aren’t really supposed to spend two weeks building the perfect haunted blanket maze, either.

“You make me feel warm,” Troy tries, and that doesn’t really sound like what he’s trying to say, either, but it’s getting closer.

“Bad-warm, like I should get off you? Or good-warm, like it’s cozy and I should stay?” Abed asks. He’s whispering extra quietly, directly into Troy’s ear, and yeah, it’s _definitely_ good-warm.

“Good warm,” Troy says. “But not just…” he shrugs his left shoulder again. “Kind of inside me, too.”

“Like hot chocolate?”

“Yeah. With marshmallows.”

“Oh,” Abed says. Then he moves sideways a bit, and Troy wonders if he’s going to leave. But no, he lets his head stay on Troy’s shoulder, and he slides his hand into Troy’s hand.

 _Oh_ , Troy thinks, and he can feel his heart beat faster. Is this what this is?

Abed pulls away a little bit. “Okay?” he asks, and he sounds like he does when he’s not sure he said the right thing, or if someone is going to start crying.

And right then Troy wants nothing more than for him to come back close. “Better than okay," he whispers.

Abed puts his head back on Troy’s shoulder, and Troy’s heart starts slowing down. This really isn’t that different from what they’ve always done. He squeezes Abed’s hand. Abed squeezes back. That’s… really nice. And, actually, not a bad way to send secret messages. If they always walked around like this, they could talk about secret things all the time and no one would know. He likes that idea a lot.

He’s about to tell Abed about it, when Abed suddenly goes tense.

“What is it?” Troy breathes.

“Sh!”

And then Troy can hear it, too. Footsteps, coming closer, and someone talking. Jeff’s voice, saying something about cowboys, and what sounds like Annie’s laugh. Then they stop, and it gets quiet. Probably because of the big sign he and Abed hung on the door that says _QUIET, PLEASE. NO TALKING!_

He can hear the slow squeak of the door being pushed open, careful steps coming inside, and then the click of it being closed. Good, they saw _that_ sign, too.

There’s nothing for a bit, and then he hears Jeff mutter “Okay,” under his breath, and slowly start moving forward.

Abed pulls his hand out of Troy’s, careful about the claws, and tenses all the way. Troy moves his hands away from the cape. There’s a moment of silence, and then suddenly a loud clatter and banging that means Jeff or Annie tripped the tripwire for the cans. Abed jumps up and out at them – right in their faces if the plan went right – and hisses like, well, a vampire.

Annie screams, but Jeff’s shriek is much louder. “ABED!” he yells right afterwards, but there’s a quick exit between the blankets three steps up, so the vampire can vanish mysteriously. And Abed can escape angry Jeff. It was all part of the run through.

There’s only the sound of heavy breathing for a bit, and then Jeff yelps, which means he’s found the slimy vines. Oh yeah, their haunted blanket maze is the best.

If Abed’s timed it right, Troy’s got five minutes now before Jeff and Annie reach his side of the coffin. He holds still, and listens, and waits.

And wonders. Mostly about tomorrow, and what they’ll do after they take the blanket maze down. He thinks maybe he’ll find out how to say _Kiss me_ in Morse code.


End file.
